The Collection
by Kcdoller
Summary: Rogue has a collection and Jubilee wants to find out where they came from.


**Title:** The Collection

**Author:** Kacey

**Rating:** Umm not really sure but I think PG-13 or T.

**Summary:** Rogue has a collection and Jubilee wants to find out where they came from.

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing and am getting nothing for this fic.

**Archive:** and The Dead Dolphin and Flogged Horse List. If you want it take it just let me know (why you would want it I'm not sure)

**Feedback:** Yes please. Would love any reviews but if you want to say you hate it please give a reason not just that it sucks.

**Warning:** Mild cursing. Like 2 or 3 curse words said.

**Author's Notes:** Okay this is my first R/L story actually it's my first story of any kind. So please be gentle. Not beta'd sorry about that anyways hope you enjoy. Future stories will be better Also on The Dead Dolphin and Flogged Horse List. The title was Beanie Babies for Rogue.

---------------------

Rogue and Jubilee were in Rogue's room supposedly studying for the test they were having the next day. So far all they had done was taken their books out of their bags. Rogue was looking through her makeup box searching for her ruby red polish and Jubilee was looking at all the Beanie babies Rogue had.

"Hey Chica, what's up with the beanie babies? I mean I can understand liking them cause this little duck is just too cute but you have, like, five shelves of the things plus some on the floor. Where did you get them? I have never seen you buy them any of the times we have gone shopping. I know you had some when you lived with Kitty and me but not this many. What do they do reproduce when you leave the room?" Jubes looked over at Rogue waiting for her to answer but it looked like she was being ignored

'Dude why does everyone do that?' She picked up the yellow duck. 'Okay so the thing was really cute and yellow. Anything yellow couldn't be that bad.' She was about to put it back when She saw a piece of paper. 'Why was the duck sitting on a piece of paper?' She picked it up and opened it

_Rogue,_

_Hey everything is fine. Don't worry about me. Didn't find anything in the last town well other then a couple of bad fighters who thought they could beat me in the cage. Yeah right they now know better. Hey don't like the x-geeks get to you and just because the yellow one is always going out and wants you to double with her doesn't mean you have to. Umm well I hope you like your gift. It reminded me of you friend what's her name you know who I mean the yellow one. Anyway hope everything is going okay._

_Logan_

'OH My God! It's from Wolvie? She's getting gifts from Wolvie? And from the sound of it they must be talking. Is this the first one he gave her or are they all from him. Hey why didn't she tell us this? I have to tell Kitty and Bobby and John and and Everyone! I wonder if there are anymore letters under them?'

"Oh well Ah can't seem to find it. Might as well get started." Rogue looked up and stared at Jubes. "Umm Jubes why are you staring at my beanie babies like that? If you need a snack or something lets go down just don't eat the beanies. It's just a name it doesn't mean they have beans in them. So do you want to study or not?"

"Actually Chica I think I'm going to go. See maybe if John wants to study with me. Bye" Jubes rushed out the door she couldn't wait to tell everyone.

"Hey! Wait give back the duck."

-------------------------------

Rogue walked into the kitchen and looked around, no Jubilee just two kids from her math class who looked to be studying. She started to leave but thought that they might have seen her. "Hey, have either of you seen Jubilee?"

The girl with brown curly hair and glasses answered. "Yeah she was in here a moment ago with Kitty and John. But they left. I think they went into the den." She smiled and looked back at her friend when the blond poked her and said "Kacey I don't get this problem."

"Okay thanks." Rogue left the girls to study and went after the ducknapper.

----------------------

"I am telling you the truth. It really is a note to Rogue from Wolvie."

"Yeah right Jubes like we really believe that the Wolverine has been buying Beanie Babies" John said laughing and giving the note back to her.

Jubes couldn't believe it. Here she was telling them the gossip of the year and they didn't believe her. Even after reading the note. They still thought she had written it herself just to play a joke on them. Okay so it sounded like something she would do but Damn it she hadn't done it. How could she get them to realize she was telling them the truth?

"Guys I am serious here. _He_ gave _her_ the Damn Duck. I'll find a way to prove it to you."

"Well you could always ask." Kitty said speaking for the first time. She looked out the window and smiled. "In fact it looks like Logan's back so why don't you ask him if he gave it to her."

-----------------------------

"Logan! Your back" Rogue said when he walked through the door. She forgot all about looking for Jubes and ran into his arms giving him a hug. "Ah've missed you."

"Missed you to kid. I got you somethin' I umm well I liked its name so I had to buy it for you." He reached into his jacket pocked and pulled out a yellow and green frog. "I know that I already got you a frog but well I liked this one better. His name is Smoochy. Give you any ideas darlin'?" He asked with a grin.

"Smoochy, huh. Ah like it. And yeah it gave me an idea or two." Rogue lifted the scarf she was wearing to Logan's lips and him a kiss.

"I TOLD YOU" Jubes yelled as she and the others watched Rogue and Wolverine Kiss. The green frog laying on the floor forgotten.

The End

-------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Well I hope you enjoyed that. Lately I have been thinking about doing a story about how the collection began. Why beanie babies and all that so let me know if you think I should.


End file.
